


Pearl: Palpitations Of Madness

by Carliro



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Gen, Hypochondria, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A submission for the WTFcontest. Pearl is jealous of Amethyst. I wonder what will happen!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl: Palpitations Of Madness

Once upon a time there was an evil, devil, mega ugly gem called Pearl. She was so whore and super puta that the universe itself was wounded and tainted by her own presence. All the birds fled, all the flowers died, the earth dried and became sterile like her womb and the air noxious and venemous. She was so evil and whore that she tore off her own uterus with her bara hands, showing that she did not want to create life, but DEATH.

 

"GRRRR MAGIC MIRROR IN MY HAND, WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTY IN THE LAND!?" she asked madly and evilly to her mirror, the gem Lapis Lazulu.

 

"Amethyst, because you are much too whore and will never achieve her accomplishments of neo-luddite hedonism!" said Laisp Lazili, the blue haired gem girl that which was a piece of glass circumverting a handle.

 

Pearl much disliked and hated, so she broke Lapsi Lazula and condemned her soul to ten thousand years in Naraka, where the blue gem was raped by chthonic elephant headed bodhisattvas with hands for scrotums (but she wasn't being violated yet. That would come only after signing the treaty for everlasting world peace). Pearl was very mad still, her putrid heart of rotten cow vaginas was filled with evil ambitions.

 

 

"That Amethyst gril thinks she can outdo my quasi-Orphic desires for perfection and excellency of one's nooetic notions of the metempsychosis of one's sense of self-agradizing across multiple life cycles of nostalgia for the grandeur of proto-indo-iranian concepts of order!? Well, thinks again, Amethyst, for you will........................................................................................DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAW HAW HAW!!!!!!!!"

 

 

So Pearl cackled evilly and masturbated her filfthy necrotizing fasciitis pussy, thousands of undead zombie ghoul arachnids and cockroaches came forth, the offpring of death and abandonment of one's morality and self decency. Thy crawled all around, shitting corrupted worms of diarrhea that threated to tear the fabric of reality apart, all due to their hatred of Amethyst.

 

But hope shone in the darkness of prostitution. Lion, the everfaithful rosaceous pantherine carnivoran, watched with horror in his ejaculation heart. Pearl had gone too far, her ambitions for undecency had ruined the universe, she had to be stopped.

 

Will Lion kill and destroy Pearl? Will Amethyst escape? Will Lpais Lazimi survive the ordeal and return to the world of the living before she gets unvirginated?

 

To be continued...?


End file.
